bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Beat "Levanin" Oddmund
Appearance Appearance: Levanin is a 23 year old Afro American male,brown skin, two darker stream shaped birth marks under his eyes, he has twin horns protruding from his head, and a black Afro where he stores his toys for easy transportation. He stands at 6'1" (6'5" at tip of horns) and weights 215 lbs He has blood red eyes which he usually hides from himself causing him to usually have his sunglasses on him somewhere. Personality Levanin is extremely childish, thus causing him to be treated like one, though he embraces this fact about him and doesn't seek to change it at all. Levanin also has a serious side that will snap on when anyone tells he to "get serious" or when he knows hes in a life threatening situation. He will he go as far as to scold or talk down upon those who are still acting childish even while knowing hes last person to be saying something. This level of seriousness also turns off just as fast as it comes on, sometimes becoming presumptive in believing a situation is resolved. The 2 things Levanin hates the most are when people touch or grab his horns unnecessarily and the sight of unnecessary blood spillage causing a bull like rage. Fullbring "Toys grow up too" allows Levanin to take any toy or object categorized as a toy and change it into a battle effective weapon or a life effective object. When he activates his fullbring the first change falls into one of the groupings listed bellow and he cannot use another change from another group until he deactivates all the previous. Techniques: I Can Swing My Sword: Any toy based upon a melee type weapons ranging from sword to pole arms to shields. (does not include projectile blade) Targeted and Firing: Any projectile based toys. Guns, bows, ninja star, cannons, etc etc. Uses various element manipulations as ammo dependent upon situation The Original Toy: Levavin's specific affinity item is actually a stick. the perfect stick in his mind which is just his representation of the first toy. It the only object in the world that can fall in two categories as it has the ability to become a rapier or turn into a cannon which will fire a basic cero that has a single shot with a 24 hour recharge. You Came to the Wrong Neighborhood Motherfucker: Levanin has to physically touch friend(s) or foe(s) a like placing a seal on them and then when activated he can pull them and himself into a play-set world which has various effects and looks dependent upon what the realm reflects. Non-Combat Fullbring Abilities: Vehicles: can take toys that fall under a generalized "vehicle" category even unorthodox vehicles such as hovercrafts to giant robots, though the bigger and more complicated the object conversion the more reiryoku needed and reiatsu exerted leaving Levanin in weak to near death status, thus not used in battle. Summoning or Other: everything else that doesn't fall into the above categories. Capable but will not use this to change or "summon" a toy into a living creature. as it takes some of his own life force to summon said creature which could not be enough to sustain its life. Manipulations Fire Ammo Manipulation: Main ammo type for Levanin when using ranged weapons. Used for cause raw and burn type damage. Air/Wind Ammo Manipulations: Secondary Ammo type for Levanin's ranged weapons. Used for knock backs and internal damage. as well as being able to cut with out use of blade. Lighting Bind: binds and causes a stunning shock through targets body Ice Prison: Manipulates the soul of the water in the air and freezes it to a sub zero changing it into and ice type prison around the target Back-story Levanin grew up in Lebanon, Oregon. he discovered his fullbring at a young age playing sword fight with his friend when he accidentally changed his toy sword into a real sword killing his friend. Falling into a depression from his friends death his friend was able to visit him before and unknown shinigami preformed a konso telling Levanin to not be sad and to fight. At 17 he received his invitation to Xcution but knew his rich parents wouldn't let him leave to go and fight monsters somewhere. The day after his 18th birthday he told his parent he was leaving, exclaiming "i'll prove that your both wrong, this is something i was meant to do". Now most Xcutioners head straight there but Levanin knew with his lack of skill he be of no use so he traveled the world for 5 the next years learning every weapon style he could, but was only able to master the long sword due to constantly getting kick out of a for some childish antic or breaking something, except for his long sword which was self taught to fill in the gaps left by his old long sword master. Strengths: Exemplary versatility, general weapons master for both melee and ranged weapons, claims to be a great tag team partner for anyone. Weaknesses: has only mastered the long sword, has no hand to hand combat training except in defenses, his childishness has gets him into trouble in and out of battle, horns can be a bothersome.